


Humming Along

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [61]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin catches Arthur humming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humming Along

**Title:** Humming Along  
 **Prompt:** #3 Sixteen, Going on Seventeen  
 **Word Count:** 242  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin catches Arthur humming. 

 

** Humming Along **  
Arthur was standing in the queue for coffee at his favorite shop and he started humming. 

Merlin scrunched up his face when he recognized the song Arthur was humming. He was sure he was mistaken. “Arthur, what are you humming?”

“I wasn’t humming.” Arthur said sharply. He was but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“You were humming a song from the ‘Sound Of Music’.” Merlin grinned. “I didn’t know you fancied musicals.” 

“I was humming that new song from that strange girl.” Arthur said.

“So you were humming.” Merlin chuckled. “The song you were humming was definitely ‘Sixteen Going on Seventeen’.” 

Arthur sighed. He realized he was caught. “Gwen insisted on watching it last night. The damn thing is stuck in my head now. She stopped the movie and went back to play it again. Twice! It’s her favorite song from the whole bloody thing.” 

Merlin chuckled. “As long as you don’t start singing it, no one will ever know.” 

“You knew.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “How is that, Merlin?”

“I was in a production of the play when I was a child. It was great fun.” Merlin said. “My mother thought that doing theatre would cure me of my shyness.” 

“What shyness?” Arthur asked. 

“See it worked.” Merlin laughed. He pointed to the counter. “You’re up.”

Arthur ordered his coffee and went out front to wait for merlin. He absent mindedly started to hum again then stopped. “Damn!” 


End file.
